


I'll Be By Your Side The Whole Time

by All_The_Legends_Are_True



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Flashbacks, Hurt Alec Lightwood, I'll add more as I go on, Kisses, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memories, Sad Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Legends_Are_True/pseuds/All_The_Legends_Are_True
Summary: Alec feels his life is perfect, until he goes out hunting and things take a turn for the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi-chapter fic and I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out but I really hope you enjoy it.

“Where is it?” Alec mutters to himself as he moves from room to room in the loft. “It has to be here somewhere.”

 

He was usually like this before a mission. He would wake up early enough to give himself plenty of time to get ready, however he would always end up forgetting something and run late. Today was no exception.

 

Magnus was watching his boyfriend in amusement as he rushed past him. As much as he enjoyed this moment, he knew he should help.

 

“What are you looking for, love?” He asks.

 

“My bow. I know I had it here last night, but I can’t find it anywhere!” Alec responds sounding slightly frustrated.

 

Magnus chuckles and snaps his fingers. Blue sparks form and Alec’s bow appears in his hands. Alec breathes out a sigh of relief and smiles as he walks over to Magnus and leans down to take the bow.

 

“What would I do without you?” he whispers, their lips less than an inch away.

 

“Probably be living a boring life as the Clave’s puppet, whilst married to a woman who barely knows your name.” Magnus replies with a mischievous smirk, before closing the space between them and pecking his lips.

 

“I have to go, I’ll be back at around five.” Alec says once they pull apart. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too, Angel. Be safe.”

 

“Aren’t I always?”

 

Alec pecks his lips once more before rushing out the door.

 

He exits the building to be greeted by Izzy, Jace and Clary.

 

“So where are we headed?” He asks as he rubs his hands together to try and warm his hands up. His breath is visible from the icy temperatures.

 

“Not too far, we got a call about a couple of demons here in Brooklyn. Killing them shouldn’t take that long. You ready?” Jace replies.

 

Alec grins and nods. “Let’s do this.”

 

***

 

Jace and Clary were walking hand in hand, ahead of Izzy and Alec. Izzy was huddled against Alec’s tall figure so that she could try and escape the cold air.

 

“So, how are things between you and Magnus?” she asks, breaking the silence.

 

“We’re great thanks. We’re actually planning a weekend away to Japan in a couple of weeks.”

 

“How romantic!”

 

“I was actually thinking of popping the question, whilst we were there.” He practically had to cover Izzy’s mouth to stop her from screaming there and then. “Shhh! Loud noises could startle the demons, and then we’d all be dead.”

 

“Oh yeah, sorry. Wow I’m so happy for you, big brother! I insist on being your wedding planner.”

 

“We don’t even know if he is going to say yes yet Izzy. I might end up looking like a fool down on one knee in the middle of Tokyo.”

 

“Alec, I see the way you look at each other. You two are soulmates! There’s no way he would ever say no.”

 

“Thanks, Izzy. I just want him to feel as special as he is. He is the love of my life and he means the world to me. He deserves everything and so much more and I feel that proposing to him would be the perfect way to show just how incredible he is.” Alec is smiling to himself as he says this, and Izzy can see just how much love Alec has for Magnus.

 

Alec is taken out of his thoughts when he hears Jace shout “Incoming!”.

 

A demon begins to charge towards Izzy and Alec manages to hit it with an arrow just in time. The next one is faster than the first and Izzy manages to kill it with her whip. The four of them move closer to each other and position themselves so there is a Shadowhunter defending every side.

 

They fight for what seemed like hours, but really was around four minutes. Then it goes quiet.

 

“Alright that’s the last of them.” Jace shouts as he lowers his guard. Clary, Izzy and Alec do the same and put their weapons down.

 

“Everyone okay?” Alec asks.

 

The three of them respond in unison with “Yeah.”

 

Suddenly, Alec pushes Izzy out of the way and raises his bow towards a demon that suddenly appeared. He is too late, however because the demon strikes Alec. The demon hits him so hard that he is thrown off his feet and into a brick wall at full force.

 

Jace and Clary handle the demon as Izzy rushes over to Alec, concern growing with every step she takes as she realises Alec isn’t moving. She knows not to try and move him, as she doesn’t know what injuries he may have so she checks his pulse. Thankfully he is still alive, so she takes her phone out and dials the first person who comes to mind.

 

“Hello?”

 

Izzy wastes no time in blurting out everything that had just gone on.

 

"Magnus please hurry! I need you to portal to the institute. It's Alec. He's been injured! It's bad. A demon got him! Just hurry please!"

 

She doesn’t give him a chance to answer, she hangs up and calls the institute for backup, so they can help get Alec back to the Institute.

 

***

 

As Alec is brought into to the institute on a stretcher, medics begin to crowd him. He is taken straight to a medical room and given a full examination. Jace and Clary go to contact Maryse and Robert whilst Izzy sits next to Alec.

 

It is a few minutes before the door bursts open and Magnus rushes in. The panic is clear in his face as he looks at his boyfriend’s damaged form. Izzy almost thinks she can hear his heart crack a little.

 

“Did they say anything?” he asks Izzy, whilst making his way to her, and hugging her tightly.

 

“They uh… they said the demon threw him with so much force, he fractured his skull and damaged his spine as he hit the wall.”

 

Magnus looks over to Alec but immediately looks back at Isabelle when he hears her say the next sentence. He is in disbelief.

 

_“He’s in a coma.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shows what Magnus was doing between the time Alec left and when he arrived at the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

Magnus is sure he is living with Barry Allen as he watches his boyfriend rush around the loft, getting ready for a mission. He is moving so fast, Magnus starts to think he may get whiplash from watching him ricochet from one end of the loft to the other.

 

He watches him for a while before finally deciding to find out what is wrong with him.

 

“What are you looking for, love?” He questions.

 

Alec doesn’t stop moving but he does answer with “My bow. I know I had it here last night, but I can’t find it anywhere!”

 

Magnus can hear the stress and frustration in Alec’s voice. The fact that it didn’t even cross the Nephilim’s mind to ask Magnus to conjure it from wherever it disappeared to is so like Alec. He laughs at the thought. He quickly snaps his fingers causing blue sparks to appear. In the blink of an eye, Alec’s missing bow is in his hands and being held out to the Shadowhunter.

 

He watches relief wash over Alec’s face and he starts so smile. Magnus wiggles the bow, so he can take it. Alec walks over to him, leaning down so that their lips are almost touching.

 

“What would I do without you?” he asks as he takes the weapon. His voice almost a whisper.

 

Magnus makes a facial expression that suggests he’s thinking hard before answering.

 

“Probably be living a boring life as the Clave’s puppet, whilst married to a woman who barely knows your name.” He says with a cheeky grin. He moves forward and connects their lips in a sweet and quick kiss.

 

When they pull apart, Alec sighs and says “I have to go, I’ll be back at around five. Love you.”

 

“I love you too Angel. Be safe.”

 

“Aren’t I always?”

 

With one final kiss, Alec is out the door. Magnus brushes his thumb along his bottom lip, savouring the feeling from when Alec kissed him. It had become a habit for Magnus to do this after each kiss he and Alec shared. His lips were soft and delicate, which made kissing him so much better.

 

Magnus sits there for a few moments before deciding to make himself a martini. Just as the glass is about to touch his lips, a portal opens. Magnus spins around on the spot so he can see the portal.

 

A woman in hospital overalls steps out of the portal. Her hair is braided and pulled back into a ponytail. With her, is a beautiful child with thick hair decorated with bows.

 

“My darling Catarina, how have you been?” he asks as her as he pulls her into a welcoming embrace.

 

“Good thanks, I could do with a drink though. Overtime is killing me!” she replies with a laugh, whilst making her way to the alcohol on the table.

 

“Uncle Mags!” Madzie shouts with excitement as he opens his arms for her to jump into them. He picks her up and spins her around with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Hey there sweet pea! How is my favourite warlock doing?” Magnus asks her to which she giggles.

 

“Uh excuse me High Warlock. Your _favourite_ warlock?” Catarina says pretending to be offended.

 

“Of course.” Magnus replies with a wink.

 

Catarina smirks at his reply and sits down. Magnus clicks his fingers and a mug of hot chocolate, and a colouring book with crayons appears on the coffee table for Madzie, which she gladly takes. Magnus strolls over to Catarina and sits down beside her, engaging into conversation.

 

***

 

“So, are you and Alec still going strong?” Catarina asks after spending 15 minutes ranting about an old man who was constantly pressing his buzzer for no reason on her shift today.

 

Magnus brings his thumb back up to his bottom lip at the mention of his name. He momentarily closes his eyes and thinks of all the times Alec brings his lips to his. Soft, sweet and gentle every time. He relishes the loving memories that he and Alec have shared and opens his eyes to see Catarina staring at him, clearly entertained by his action. Magnus rolls his eyes at her expression and answers.

 

 “Stronger than strong.” Magnus says with a wide smile. Catarina knew that bringing up Alec made his mood lighten, even on his darkest days. Whilst today was not one of those days, she still enjoyed the idea of making him smile.

 

“I haven’t seen you this happy in over a century. He’s definitely had a positive impact on your life, Magnus. How long have you been together now?” She asks.

 

“Just over a year now. The best year of my life. I don’t know what it is about him, Cat. He just- He makes me so happy, even when it seems impossible to be. He always knows how to make me smile. Sometimes I think he’s too good to be true.” He replies, laughing slightly at his confession.

 

Catarina tilts her head and grins at the High Warlock’s words. Magnus hadn’t spoken about anyone like this before, not even Camille. She is certain that Magnus has found his soulmate. She looks at the time and realises that it’s getting late.

 

“Okay Kiddo, I think it’s time we get back.” She says to the young warlock.

 

Madzie looks up from the colouring book she was doodling in. She huffs in disappointment and walks over to Magnus, so that she can say goodbye. He pulls her onto his knee and cuddles her.

 

“I was hoping to see Uncle Alec too.” She says. Her voice is muffled from the fabric of Magnus’ shirt. He huffs out a laugh and presses a kiss to her head.

 

“Uncle Alec is working at the minute but I’m sure he will come and visit you as soon as he can.” He replies as Madzie pulls away from him so that she can look at him. He pulls her back in and kisses her head once more. “That one is from him to you.” He adds.

 

Madzie giggles and jumps off his knee. Catarina and Magnus stand up and say their goodbyes. They hug and Catarina creates a portal. Madzie grabs hold of Cat’s hand and turns to Magnus, waving him goodbye. They step through the portal and the door closes.

 

Once Magnus is alone again, he gets ready to make himself another drink, however his plans change when his phone starts ringing. He takes the device out of his pocket and look at the Caller ID. _Izzy._ Without any hesitation, he answers the phone and brings it to his ear.

 

He greets her with a “Hello?” but doesn’t get a chance to say anything else because Izzy starts to speak in a panicked state. She is talking so fast that Magnus is only able to pick up on a few words.

 

_Hurry. Portal. Institute. Alec. Injured. Bad._

 

Time stills for Magnus. He can barely move or speak. His world starts spinning and he moves to sit down. He can’t reply because Izzy had hung up the phone as soon as she had finished speaking. All he can do is imagine the worst, so he tries to ring Izzy once again in the hopes that he heard wrong and that his Alexander is actually fine _._

 

He dials her number, but the call doesn’t go through because she is busy. He assumes she is calling the institute, so he quickly creates a portal and steps into it. He arrives outside the institute and wastes no time in rushing inside. The first thing he sees is Jace and Clary so he makes his way over to them.

 

Clary turns around when she hears footsteps approaching him and she notices Magnus’ concern. “Magnus, hey.”

 

Magnus gets straight to the point as he hugs her. “Hey biscuit. Izzy called and told me Alec was injured on his hunt. Please tell me it isn’t true.”

 

“It is I’m afraid, sorry. He is in the medical room with Izzy now. She’s waiting for you.” She replies with sadness in her eyes. Magnus inhales deeply and hugs her once more. He smiles at Jace, who forces a smile back but doesn’t speak to him as he is on the phone. Magnus expects it’s to his parents and leaves them to it.

 

Magnus makes quick work of getting to the medical room. He doesn’t bother knocking because he is too worried and can only focus on checking on Alec. He bursts into the room to find Izzy sat in a chair beside Alec. Her eyes are red and puffy, indicating she’s been crying. She seems to relax slightly at the sight of him.

 

His attention is brought to the man laid in the hospital bed. Alexander. His face is cut and bruised. Magnus always hated seeing Alec injured but this was something else. His boyfriend is hooked up to machines and his face is expressionless. If it wasn’t for the heart monitor that showed his heart was still beating, he could have sworn he was dead. His heart breaks at the sight of his boyfriend’s broken form.

 

A single tear escapes his eyes and rolls down his face. He quickly wipes it away and walks over to Izzy, knowing he has to be strong for her right now.

 

“Did they say anything?” He asks as he hugs her with everything that he has. She hugs him back, just as tight. She takes a deep breath and answers.

 

“They uh… they said the demon threw him with so much force, he fractured his skull and damaged his spine as he hit the wall.”

 

Magnus glances at his boyfriend. He can’t understand why something as terrible as this has happened to someone as kind and selfless as him. He keeps thinking this is a dream. Just an awful nightmare that he would wake up from any moment now. He freezes when he hears he next words that come from Izzy’s mouth. It can’t be true.

 

_“He’s in a coma."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 2, I'll try and get Chapter 3 up soon!
> 
> Twitter - @MalecCuteness


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus starts to recall a memory between him and Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2018 is amazing for you all!  
> I had intended to get this chapter up yesterday but my computer deleted the entire chapter after I completed it, so I had to restart it.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Three days had passed since the accident and Alec’s condition hasn’t improved. Magnus was sat in the armchair that is usually in the corner of the room, however Magnus had brought it closer to Alec’s bedside, so that he could be closer to him. He hadn’t left since the incident and he had no plans to move until Alec was awake and able to leave with him. Blankets scatter the chair from where Magnus had slept.

 

Magnus is holding Alec’s hand, almost as if he is the most delicate object in existence. He is rubbing soothing shapes into his boyfriend’s skin, in the hopes that Alec will know he is with him. He had been sat in silence for a while now, trying to tell himself that Alec is only sleeping. That he will wake up any second now with his usual sleepy smile and pull Magnus in for quick kiss, mumbling a greeting with his raspy voice. He knows it’s silly to imagine this, but it is the only thing preventing him from breaking down.

 

He inhales sharply and breaks the silence. “Al- Alexander, please come back to me. I feel so powerless right now.” His voice is weak and full of exhaustion from his sleepless nights.

 

He hopes that Alec will give him a sign. Any sign that he heard him, but there is nothing. The only sound he can hear is the beeping of the heart monitor, the one thing that is preventing him from losing hope.

 

There is a knock at the door and two Shadowhunters walk in. Jace and Izzy. Magnus takes in their appearances and he notices that they both look like they haven’t slept. Izzy hasn’t bothered to do her make-up and Jace’s hair is messy. Magnus was in no position to judge, because he too had taken no interest in his look. He smiles at the two and they begin to walk over to Alec.

 

Jace is the first to reach Alec. “Hey buddy, you can wake up anytime soon now.” He says. He stays silent after this, almost as if he is waiting for Alec’s reply. When he doesn’t react, he looks disappointed.

 

“Can you feel anything through the bond, Jace?” Magnus asks. Jace sighs and looks from his Parabatai to Magnus. His facial expression suggests that he is deep in thought, trying to come up with an answer. After a few seconds, he shrugs and takes a deep breath before replying.

 

“Not really. It’s weird it’s like… I can tell he is alive but only barely. The bond is extremely weak. It worries me.” He says in a tone filled with concern and sadness. Izzy senses her brother’s misery and walks over to him, bringing her hand up to his shoulder. Jace turns around to face her and pulls her into a tight embrace, knowing she needed to be comforted just as much as he did.

 

Magnus had always admired the relationship between the Lightwood siblings. They had so -much love for one another and they would protect each-other at all costs. He remembers how Izzy told him that the demon was trying to attack her, but Alec moved her out of the way, so that he could save her. Alec’s selflessness was one of the things that made Magnus fall in love with him, and now that selflessness had resulted in him being in a coma. He didn’t deserve this and all Magnus could think was _why him?_

Once Izzy and Jace finish their hug, Izzy moves to Alec’s bedside. She sits beside him on the bed and gently takes his hand. She then leans down and brings her lips to his forehead. “I love you Alec, I’m so sorry this happened to you.” She whispers.

 

Her actions begin to remind Magnus of a memory between him and Alec a few months prior to the accident. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes as he begins to relive that moment in his head.

 

***

 

_Magnus and Alec are relaxed in the loft. Magnus is sat at one end of the sofa, and Alec is laid across the sofa with his head in Magnus’ lap. Alec is allowing himself to indulge in one of Magnus’ many books, whilst Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s fluffy, black hair._

_They both jump slightly when Magnus suddenly starts coughing. Alec moves his gaze from the book to Magnus and gives him a look of concern. “You okay, Mags?” He asks._

_Magnus looks down at his boyfriend and nods with a kind smile. “Of course, Alexander. My drink just went down the wrong way, that’s all.” He replies._

_Alec looks at him in a disbelieving way. “You don’t even have a drink, Magnus.” He says. Magnus begins to avoid eye-contact when Alec says this, almost as if he is ashamed. Alec sighs and sits up, carefully placing the book on the coffee table. He turns to face Magnus and raises his hands so that they cup his cheeks, however he instantly removes them when he feels Magnus’ temperature._

_“Magnus, you have a fever! How long have you felt like this?” He asks. His voice is full of worry. Magnus just shrugs his shoulders._

_“I’m fine, Alec.” He mumbles, still avoiding looking at his boyfriend._

_The Shadowhunter takes a deep breath. “Hey.” He starts, bringing his hands up to his cheeks once more._

_Magnus hesitantly looks at Alec, to see him smiling back at him._

_“It’s okay to admit you’re ill, Magnus.” He says softly and Magnus scoffs._

_“I don’t get ill, Darling.” Magnus tries to say, but it ends up coming out croaky and broken. He might as well have been wearing a huge, flashing neon sign saying, ‘I am sick.’ because it was very clear that he was._

_Alec quietly laughs at Magnus’ sentence. “You sure about that? Because by the sound of your voice, I’d say otherwise.”_

_Magnus rolls his eyes. “I’m sure.”_

_Alec moves close to Magnus with a smirk. He could be so stubborn sometimes. “Everyone gets ill from time to time, Mags.” He begins, “Even the amazingly powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn can feel unwell sometimes.”_

_Magnus grins slightly at this, but the moment is short-lived because he begins coughing once again. Alec starts rubbing and patting his back, hoping it will help him. Once Magnus finally finishes his coughing fit, he looks at Alec in submission._

_“Okay… maybe I’m a little sick.” He admits. Alec is relieved to hear it and he jumps off the sofa, extending his hand out to Magnus so he can help him stand up. Magnus looks at the arm almost like it had done something to offend him in some way, but he eventually grabs his hand and allows the Nephilim to pull him up._

_Magnus stumbles slightly when he finally stands and Alec grabs hold of his arms to prevent him from falling. He watches Magnus squeeze his eyes shut, like he is trying to stop the room from spinning. “Magnus?”_

_“Y- yeah I’m okay, I’m just a little light headed, that’s all.” He replies, his voice only just above a whisper. Alec decided enough is enough and he quickly scoops Magnus up into his arms in a bridal style. Magnus shrieks slightly and clings onto Alec for dear life._

_“Alexander, what are you-!?” He asks, trying to be serious but failing as soon as he starts giggling._

_“You need rest, Mags. I’m taking you to bed.” Alec replies, whilst making his way to the bedroom. He walks over to their bed and gently places Magnus down on the red, silk sheets. He crouches down in front of him and begins to work on undoing Magnus’ shirt buttons. He discards him of his shirt, then his socks and finally his trousers. He decides it’s best to leave him to sleep in his underwear rather than in some pyjamas, considering he has such a high temperature._

_“Lay down, Hun.” He whispers, and Magnus does. Alec stands himself back up and tells him “I’ll just be a minute.”_

_He walks into the bathroom and grabs a flannel and a large bowl. He fills the bowl up with water and brings it back into the bedroom. Careful not to spill any water on the carpet, he makes his way back over to Magnus and places the bowl on the bedside cabinet. He sits down on the edge of the bed and dips the flannel in the water, before bringing it to Magnus’ forehead, trying to bring his temperature down._

_“Are you not coming to bed, Alexander?” Magnus asks with heavy eyes. Alec shakes his head._

_“Not until you are asleep, and at a reasonable temperature.” He answers and Magnus opens his mouth to protest, but isn’t able to because Alec shushes him and continues. “Get some sleep, Mags. Sleep usually helps you to feel better.”_

_Magnus wants to stay awake but he is exhausted, so he closes his eyes. Alec’s hand grabs hold of his own in a comforting way. He can feel Alec caress his skin by drawing shapes into the palm of his hand with his fingers. The next thing he feels is Alec pressing his lips against his forehead. The kiss is only brief, but it contained all of the Shadowhunter’s emotions._

_“I love you, Magnus.” Alec whispers. Magnus tries to reply but doesn’t have the energy to so he just hums, and allows himself to finally drift off to sleep._

***

 

Magnus is brought back to reality when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He blinks and looks up to see a confused Jace and Izzy staring at him. “S-sorry I was miles away, what were you saying?” He asks.

 

Izzy is the one who replies. “I said me and Jace need to go out hunting with Clary. We will be back in a few hours but if anything happens can you call us?”

 

Magnus smiles and nods. “Of course, my dear. Be careful on your hunt.” He replies.

 

She nods and wraps her arms around him in a quick hug. Jace does the same, and then they exit the room, leaving Magnus alone with Alec once again. He removes himself from the armchair and sits on the bed beside his boyfriend. He gently uses his fingers to brush Alec’s hair aside, so that it isn’t covering his eyes.

 

“Do you remember when I got that mundane illness a few months ago and you looked after me” He asked him. “You were by my side the whole night, and you refused to sleep because you wanted to make sure my fever was gone.”

 

Magnus smiles at the memory, not because he was ill, but because Alec was okay then. He was uninjured and being his usual loving self. “I was so grateful. It’s my turn to be by your side now, Alexander. If you wake up… _When_ you wake up, I will be here. However long your recovery takes, I will be with you every step of the way.”

 

He leans down and kisses Alec’s cheek, trying to avoid a cut just below his eye, just in case touching it causes him any discomfort. “I love you, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some feedback if you have any! Not sure when Chapter 4 will be up, but hopefully it won't be too long! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but here is Chapter 4!

_"Say that again, Alexander." Magnus speaks with a huge grin, as he watches the shock appear on the Nephilim’s face._

 

_Alec had realised what he just said and instantly regretted it. He blushes hard and hides his face in his jumper from embarrassment. "No." He replies, his voice muffled through the fabric._

 

_Magnus is in awe of his boyfriend's adorableness. All he did was say one thing and suddenly he is as red as their beds silk sheets._

 

_"Alec, it was really cute! Please say it again." He urges, trying to move the green jumper, so that it isn’t covering his beautiful face._

 

_Slowly, Alec emerges from his hiding and looks at the Warlock. "You uh... you really think it was cute?" He mutters, shyly._

 

_Magnus laughs softly and brings his hands up to cup his cheeks. He gently pulls Alec towards him and rests his forehead against his._

 

_"It really was." He answers._

 

_Relief washes over Alec's face and he smiles. He leans forwards and presses their lips together. All embarrassment fades away once their lips touch._

 

_When they break the kiss, their foreheads stay connected. Alec inhales sharply before whispering "So did uh... did you want a drink... Honey?"_

 

_Magnus smiles at the pet name. The same pet name that made Alec hide in humiliation only a few minutes ago. By the Angel, he loved this Nephilim._

 

_“I'd love one, Angel." He replies and quickly pecks his lips once more before letting him go and make some drinks._

 

***

 

Magnus slowly opens his eyes. His usual stylish attire has been replaced with one of Alec’s worn, green jumpers and a pair of his pyjama bottoms. The sleeves are stretched to cover him hands, almost as if he wants every part of him to remind him of Alec. His vision is blurred slightly as he tries to get used to his surroundings. He slowly becomes aware that he is still beside Alec, but that they aren’t alone.

 

Sat on the edge of Alec’s bed, is none other than Maryse Lightwood. Her hair is pinned up in a way that shows she is professional, and she is wearing a black dress. Tears are in her eyes and she is stroking Alec’s cheek, whilst quietly talking to him. Magnus knows it is wrong to listen in, but he can’t help but overhear her words.

 

“I know I made you feel like you were never good enough growing up.” She takes a deep breath before continuing, “I was so focused on raising you to be the perfect Shadowhunter, that I didn’t think about your feelings… your happiness.”

 

Magnus listens carefully. He smiles ever so slightly, because this is the kind of caring mother his boyfriend deserves. Magnus knows that Maryse doesn’t like him, but he is glad Maryse and Alec have grown much closer lately.

 

“I was too hard on you growing up and though I’ve been trying to put things right, I haven’t been doing enough. I’m so sorry, Son.” She whispers, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Her breath is shaky, like she’s trying to hide her tears away. Magnus quickly realises that this must be where Alec gets that from.

 

***

 

_Magnus knows something isn't right. Usually when Alec gets back from the Institute, he would walk over to Magnus with a smile and practically collapse into his arms. Magnus would then wrap his arms around him and press his face into his soft, black locks. They would spend time talking about their tiring day and just be a domestic couple._

 

_Today however, Alec walked in with a frustrated sigh and kicked off his shoes before spotting Magnus and muttering something about needing a 'quick' shower and heading off to the bathroom. The bathroom he is still in almost an hour later._

 

_Magnus is concerned by this point. Alec only takes a long time in the shower if Magnus is joining him. Magnus decides to make his way to the bathroom door. He can hear the water from the shower hitting the ground like heavy rain. He hesitates, but knocks anyway._

 

_"Alexander? Sweet heart, are you okay?" He waits patiently for a reply, but doesn't get one. Magnus becomes more worried and knocks again with slightly more force. "Darling, is everything alright in there?"_

 

_Again, no answer._

 

_Magnus begins to think the worst and panics. He waves his hand and the door clicks, indicating it is now unlocked. He opens the door, slowly so that he doesn't startle him._

 

_He pokes his head around the door and his eyes fall upon a naked figure sat down in a fetal position in the shower. Alexander. His face is hidden in his arms and water trickles from his hair._

 

_Magnus rushes over to him, quickly turning the water off. He crouches down beside him with furrowed eyebrows._

 

_"Alec?" He cautiously reaches out his hand and rests it on the Nephilim's shoulder. Alec flinches slightly at the touch and his head shoots up so that he is looking at him. He seems almost baffled that Magnus is beside him._

 

_"Oh- h- hey Mags" He quickly says whilst trying his hardest to act like nothing is wrong and using his hands to wipe what Magnus assumes are tears away. "You okay?" He adds._

 

_Magnus is stunned. "Am I okay? No.” Alec begins to speak again but Magnus quickly continues. “Because you're not okay." Alec avoids eye contact after hearing this._

 

_"Hey," Magnus whispers, bringing his hand to Alec's cheek, encouraging him to look at him. When Alec eventually does, Magnus smiles at him softly and goes on. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but don’t feel like you can't."_

 

_Alec nods and leans into Magnus' touch, closing his eyes briefly. "Sorry." He mutters._

 

_"What? No! Don't be sorry, Love. We all have bad days. Listen, why don't we go to bed and then we can talk- or just cuddle. Whatever you feel comfortable with." Magnus replies instantly._

 

_Alec smiles slightly and agrees. Magnus stands himself up and grabs a towel off the rack, before helping Alec onto his feet and wrapping the towel around his waist. He takes his hand and leads him to their bedroom._

 

_They get changed and climb into bed in silence. Magnus throws an arm over Alec's torso and presses a kiss to his shoulder. The Shadowhunter hadn't said a word and Magnus can tell he is trying to keep himself from breaking down. Typical Shadowhunter, Magnus thinks, always trying to hide their feelings._

 

_"You're holding in your emotions, Darling. It's okay to let go." Magnus pleads, and Alec inhales sharply, and let’s go._

 

_He rolls onto his side and buries his face in the crook of Magnus' neck. Magnus brings moves his hand up and down Alec's back, comforting him as he expresses his emotions._

 

_Alec cries for several minutes. Magnus spends these minutes holding Alec and whispering sweet things into his ear. When the tears finally subside, he explains how the stress had got the best of him. From Clave work to trying to figure out the truth about what happened to Jace the night Valentine was killed, it got too much for him._

 

_Magnus doesn't interrupt Alec, he listens to him, allowing Alec to say everything he needs to._

 

_"Thank you for listening to me." Alec breathes out after he had finished speaking, Nestling against Magnus' chest._

 

_Magnus smiles and brings his lips to Alec's head. "Anytime, Angel. I love you."_

 

_"Love you too." The words trail off as Alec dozes off. Magnus thinks it's best to do the same and allows himself to fall asleep._

 

***

 

As the flashback ends, Magnus begins to sense that someone is watching him, so he looks over to see Maryse looking at him. Unbelievably, she gives him a sad smile, and begins to walk over to him. Magnus stands up, knowing she probably wants to talk to him. He returns her smile and waits for her to speak. Instead of speaking, she pulls him in for a hug.

 

Magnus is confused. This has never happened before and he doesn’t know how to react, so he slowly wraps his arms around her and awkwardly pats her back. His brain is trying to process what is happening. Maryse Lightwood is hugging me. He is in disbelief.

 

The hug lasts several seconds before Maryse lets him go. “I haven’t been kind to you, Magnus.” She says quietly. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologise Maryse-” Magnus begins but is cut off by her speaking again.

 

“No, I- I need to. I haven’t been fair to you.” She explains and grabs hold of Magnus’ hands. After a deep breath, she goes on. “I judged you before I got to know you. I feared you would bring the worst out of my son.”

 

Magnus nods. “I know Warlocks aren’t always trustworthy, but I would never make Alexander change himself in a negative way, Maryse.” He says. “In fact, I don’t even think it’s possible for him to have any form of negativity in him.” He chuckles as he finishes.

 

Maryse grins. “Yeah, Alec is a good person, but he is also happy. And I need to tell you Magnus, I have never seen my son as happy as he is when he is with you. Not even before he met you.”

 

“Wow I uh- I’m kind of lost for words, Maryse.”

 

“I never thought about Alec’s happiness when he was growing up, but you do. You are his happiness, Magnus and I’m so glad he has you in his life. Thank you.” She adds as a single tear escapes her eyes.

 

This time, Magnus is the one who hugs Maryse, who gladly hugs him back. “You never have to thank me for that Maryse… In all honesty, I should be thanking you for finally accepting me and Alec being together.” He replies with a smile.

 

When they finish hugging, Maryse begins shaking her head. “You’re family now Magnus. Of course, I accept you both. I mean… You haven’t left this room since he was brought in. You’ve put everything on hold to stay by his side. What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t accept that you’re perfect for him?”

 

Magnus is speechless. Alec’s mother, the woman who had spoken ill of him so many times is now being friendly and accepting towards him. He wants to reply but he can’t think of what to say.

 

“You know, if he wakes up-”

 

“ _When_ he wakes up.” Magnus interrupts.

 

Maryse nods and inhales. “When he wakes up, he may have developed additional problems. You know, memory loss, disabilities…”

 

Magnus nods. “I know, and I’ll be by his side through it all. No matter what, however long his recovery takes, I will be there.”

 

“I’m happy to hear that. Listen, I need to get back to the office. I’ve taken over Alec as the Head of the Institute for now so are you okay being here with him?” She asks as she places her hand on his arm.

 

Magnus nods calmly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Maryse smiles once more and walks back over to Alec, saying a quick “Good bye” to him and Magnus, and making her way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always helpful!


	5. Chapter 5

It is mid-afternoon and Magnus is positioned on the hospital bed, so that he is lying beside Alec. His head is tucked into the crook of his neck. The bed is only meant for one person, so it's small, but Magnus' body ideally slots next to the Nephilim's. It is like they are jigsaw pieces that perfectly fit together.

 

He had conjured up a box from the loft. A box that contains many different souvenirs and photos from their time together. The items document their relationship in a way and they would always spend time cuddled up, looking through these memories whenever they had free time. They enjoy doing it because it’s a fun way to look back on the fun things they have done over the past year.

 

The Warlock had come up with the idea to see if any of these memories could cause Alec to wake up. It is a long shot, but he thinks it's worth a try. If it doesn't work, at least he can smile at the beautiful moments that will forever have a place in his heart.

 

"Oh, this one is from Tokyo just after we got together!" He says whilst laughing to himself. He holds up a strip of photos.

 

One photo has them both smiling at the camera. Magnus' arms are wrapped around Alec's shoulders, and his head is resting on his shoulder. Alec’s hands are placed over Magnus’ and his smile is enough to brighten everyone’s mood. Magnus admires the beautiful grin that his boyfriend possesses within this image. He is so happy and full of life. He misses his smile.

 

The second picture, shows them pulling funny faces. Magnus' cheeks are puffed out like a puffer-fish and his eyes are wide and crossed. Alec's eyes are squeezed shut and face is scrunched up tight. He is sticking his tongue out. Magnus chuckles at their silliness. He would love nothing more than to see Alec like this once more.

 

The third shows what appears to be Alec giggling, as Magnus kisses his cheek. The image perfectly captures the blush that is creeping across his face, making his face look bright pink. This doesn't surprise Magnus, because Alec at that stage in the relationship, most things Magnus did or said would make him blush. In fact, he still blushes like that to this day. He is so adorable.

 

The fourth and final photo, shows them kissing, with smiles on their faces. Magnus remembers how Alec had turned his head after Magnus kissed his cheek, and captured their lips together in a sweet kiss. It had taken Magnus by surprise but he quickly melted into the kiss and together, they forgot about the photos. They only cared about each-other in that moment.

 

"Do you remember how you dragged me to that photo booth, wondering what it was and how you were excited to try it out when I told you about it?" He asks him with an amused tone.

 

For a moment, Magnus forgets all about Alec's accident. He believes that they are both relaxing in bed, just like any ordinary day. That he would be able to look up at the man that he loves, to see him smiling down at him. He thinks that everything is normal… or at least as normal as it can get in the Shadow World.

 

He tilts his head up, so that he is looking at Alec through lidded eyes, expecting his boyfriend to respond to him. He frowns when he realises Alec is still unconscious. It's almost like it has hit him that he is in a coma all over again.

 

"Alexander, Darling please... I miss you. I need you." He desperately urges with a pleading look in his eyes.

 

He knows it's silly to keep asking him to wake up, but it is one of the only things left that gives him hope. It has been nine weeks. The longest nine weeks he has ever experienced. He has lived for centuries, but to him, those centuries have moved faster than the past nine weeks have.

 

To no surprise, he doesn't get a response, so Magnus moves himself so that he is snuggled back into Alec's side. He puts away the photo strip and takes out the next thing he can see.

 

He now holds two tickets to the Broadway show, Hamilton. Magnus smiles softly, and remembers how he managed to Alec to go and see the musical a few months ago.

 

***

 

_"Mags... Listen are you sure about this? I mean... I don't think I'm really a... musical kind of guy." Alec says with uncertainty._

 

_Magnus playfully rolls his eyes and lightly squeezes the Shadowhunter's hand. "Trust me, Alexander, you're gonna love it!" He replies enthusiastically, whilst paying for their tickets._

 

_"I can't believe you're making me do this." Alec mumbles._

 

_"Oh hush, Darling. I'm certain you are going to really enjoy this!" The Warlock says in response. There is a huge grin on his face because he knows Alec is looking forward to this, even though he is trying his hardest to hide it._

 

_They take their seats and despite Alec's protests, Magnus sneakily conjures up some snacks. As the show begins, Alec reaches over and grabs Magnus' hand, interlacing their fingers together. The gesture is simple but it still makes Magnus' heart swell, and causes him to fall in love with him just that little bit more._

 

_As the Schuyler sisters perform ‘Helpless’, Magnus listens carefully to the love story that is told through each lyric._

 

_"Then you walked in and my heart went BOOM"_

 

_Magnus hears that line and is instantly reminded of the moment he first laid eyes on Alec. He remembers noticing the incredible talent and skill he had with his bow after his arrow shot past him and hit its target perfectly. He also remembers how everything turned to slow motion as he moved past him. He recalls how he took in his appearance. His gorgeous, hazel eyes shining bright as the lights from the club reflect off them. His fluffy, yet messy black hair matching his dark themed outfit. His fashion sense was terrible, but somehow it made him more adorable. He was perfect, and he couldn’t help but think out loud “Who are you?” The rest was history._

 

_They enjoy the rest of the play and once it finishes, Alec leans over and lightly pecks Magnus on the cheek. He lets his lips linger against his skin for a moment and he whispers. "Thank you for bringing me here."_

 

_Magnus grins and turns his head towards the Shadowhunter. "You're very welcome, Alexander. I take it you enjoyed today?”_

 

_“I enjoy every moment I get to spend with you, Magnus.” Alec replies._

 

***

 

Magnus gives up. No difference has been made since he started bringing up memories. He decides to put the memoirs back in the box and place it on the chair beside them. He gently takes hold of Alec's hand and brings it up to his lips. He softly kisses each knuckle and closes his eyes, whilst nestling back into the Nephilim.

 

"I love you, Sweetheart." He whispers as he begins to nod off to sleep.

 

Magnus isn't sure how much time has passed, but he slowly wakes up after feeling pressure being applied to his hand. He opens his eyes and scans the room, looking for who could have done it, but he can't seem to find anyone.

 

He is very confused, but he quickly dismisses it and closes his eyes once again, only to instantly reopen them when he feels something squeeze his hand again, slightly firmer this time. He looks down at his hand. The hand that is still linked with Alec's.

 

He freezes.

 

Slowly, but surely, he watches Alec's fingers curl around Magnus' hand, lightly holding it. His heart skips a beat. Is this really happening? He moves his gaze up to Alec's face and notices that his facial expressions are starting to change. He is waking up.

 

He swiftly lets go of Alec and climbs out of the bed. He opens the door and shouts for help, before running back over to Alec and taking his hand once more. Magnus' eyes fill up with tears when he watches Alec grip his hand again. A huge smile is on his face when he thinks to himself that he is going to see Alexander’s beautiful eyes again.

 

"It's okay, Angel. I'm here and I'm not leaving your side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get Chapter 6 up as soon as I can!   
> Feel free to leave me some feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Every sound that he manages to pick up is muffled. It is like he is hearing audio whilst being underwater. He can't make out what is being said, but right now he is more focused on trying to figure out what happened to make him unconscious in the first place. Did he and Magnus go on a date and get drunk? Is he just hungover? Could it be that he naturally fell asleep and he is just struggling to wake himself up? He decides it's better to awaken fully before tries to remember anything.

 

He begins to blink his eyes open but immediately squints from being so sensitive to the light. How long has he been asleep for? It takes a few seconds for him to be able to get used to the brightness of the room, and keep his eyes open. His vision is blurry, but his gaze immediately falls upon a figure standing beside him, holding his hand. After a few seconds, everything becomes clearer and he realises that he is looking at the most stunning man he has ever seen. Magnus.

 

Alec's heart aches for him. The bags under his eyes show just how exhausted he is. His appearance is completely natural. No makeup, non-styled hair, casual clothes. Alec does a double take on the clothes because he realises he is wearing his clothes, instead of his usual stylish fashion. His eyes are full of tears and there is a huge grin on his face. Alec's lips curl up into a weak smile and he squeezes Magnus' hand slightly, so that he has a firmer grip.

 

He opens his mouth to speak, but his voice comes out broken and weak. "M- Mg-" He pauses and tries again. "Ma-" Magnus can tell that Alec's is starting to get frustrated, so he brings a hand up to cup his cheek and softly shakes his head.

 

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't try to speak yet, my love." He whispers and leans down, pressing his lips to his forehead. He keeps his lips there for a few seconds, savouring this moment, because this is the first kiss that he has given Alec, since he opened his eyes.

 

When he eventually pulls away, Magnus watches Alec smile and mouth what he is sure is an 'I love you'. Magnus does the same thing, by mouthing a quick 'Love you too', and winking at him. They spend a few minutes enjoying each-other's company before the door bursts open and four Shadowhunters rush in. It takes a second for Alec to focus but he quickly recognizes their faces as Izzy, Maryse, Robert and Jace.

 

Each of their faces light up when they see Alec. Izzy lets out a breath that she was probably holding in since he got in this state. Jace smiles for the first time in nine weeks and Maryse rushes over to Alec's side, trying to fight the tears of happiness that are trying to escape. Robert is following closely behind her. She leans down and gently hugs him.

 

"Oh Alec, it's been almost ten weeks! We weren't even sure if you were going to wake up at all!" She mumbles into the fabric of his clothing. Alec's eyes go wide and his eyebrows shoot up. _Ten weeks?!_ Was he really out for that long? What happened to cause him to become unconscious for that amount of time? He looks over at Magnus with a questioning look in his eyes.

 

Magnus understands that Alec must be very confused right now, so to keep him calm, he whispers, "I'll explain it properly later, Angel." Alec nods in response.

 

As Maryse pulls away, Robert places his hand on Alec’s shoulder and smiles at him. “Welcome back, Alec.” He says and lets the next person talk to him. Jace walks over and sits on the edge of his bed. Alec slowly brings his hand to a fist and holds it up to him. Jace grins and fist bumps him before hugging him, being very careful to not give him any discomfort or pain.

 

"I'm really glad you're awake, buddy." He tells him quietly, before walking over the Maryse, allowing Izzy to make her way over to Alec.

 

She moves to him with a serious face. The first thing she does it smack his arm. It isn't hard, but he can tell she's slightly annoyed with him. She leans over slightly, so that she is a bit closer to him and takes his hand. After taking a deep breath, she starts talking. "Listen here, big brother. Don't you dare do anything like that again! If you even try it, I will kill you before any demon gets a chance. Understood?"

  
Alec is taken back a little by her rant, but he understands her concern. He smirks and squeezes her hand. As soon as he does this, Izzy's face softens and she practically throws herself at her brother.

 

Alec moves his arms to stroke her back when she hears her sniffle, suggesting she is crying. It takes a few minutes for the tears to subside. She slowly lets go of Alec and smiles at him. Alec brings his hands up to Izzy's cheeks and uses his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears away.

 

"I love you, Alec." She breathes out.

 

"Lo- love y- you too." He replies. His voice is barely there but he is still able to get it out.

 

Magnus is so relieved to hear his boyfriend's voice again. He feels like it's been an entire lifetime since he has heard it and even though it's a bit broken, it is still the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. Although Magnus has been having flashbacks, where he has been able to listen to Alec's voice, they are nothing compared to the real thing.

 

*** 

 

After a short while, Izzy, Jace and Maryse decide to let Alec rest for a while. After saying their goodbyes, they exit the room, leaving Alec and Magnus alone.

 

"Wa- was I really out for ni- nine weeks?" Alec asks after a moment. Magnus looks into Alec's eyes and sighs. He sits on the edge of the bed and takes his hand, gently drawing shapes onto the back of his hand with his thumb.

 

"I'm afraid so, Alexander."

 

"Wh- what happened t- to me?" His voice is gradually becoming more clearer with each and every word.

 

Magnus inhales sharply, and answers. "Well I uh... I got a call from Izzy. Her voice was full of panic and she told me you had been attacked by a demon. The demon was trying to get her but you moved her out of the way and ended up getting struck yourself. You were thrown into a wall very forcefully and you've been unconscious ever since."

 

Alec furrows his eyebrows and his face is filled with concentration. He is trying to remember the incident, but with difficulty. He faintly recalls talking to Izzy on a mission but from there everything happened too fast and before he knew it, everything turned black. That is the last thing he can remember.

 

Magnus can tell Alec needs some time to try and remember fully and he is willing to give him as much time as he needs. He brings his hand up to Alec's hair and runs his fingers through it.

 

It takes a little while for Alec to come back to reality but when he does, he smiles up at his boyfriend. "Sorry I was miles away" he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

"No need to apologise, Love." Magnus replies, and he gently kisses the hand he is holding.

 

"So, how messed up am I?"

 

"You have some spinal injuries, but from what I can see they don't seem to have affected you that much." Magnus replies in relief. He places his hand on Alec's leg and softly pats it. Alec watches him.

 

"Mags-"

 

"And that's a good thing-" Magnus begins.

 

"Mags-"

 

"- because I want you home as soon as possible-" he continues.

 

"Magnus-"

 

"- so that we can re-book that trip to Tokyo we were gonna go on before all this happened." He finishes with a wink and a grin.

 

"Magnus please-"

 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Magnus asks, slightly concerned.

 

"I- I can't feel that." Alec says quietly.

 

Magnus just blinks in confusion. "Can't feel what?"

 

Alec nods his head in the direction of where Magnus' hand is still placed. The warlock looks down at his hand and looks back up at him, even more puzzled than before.

 

"My legs, Magnus. I- I can't feel my legs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

It has been only a few hours since Alec told Magnus that he couldn't feel his legs. In that time, many tests have been performed on the Shadowhunter. These tests are as simple as asking a few questions, yet they are also tests like x-rays or blood samples. Now, they are just waiting on the results. The wait is agonising and Alec hasn't spoken a word, since the medics left the room.

 

Magnus is sat on the bed with him. Their hands are linked together and Magnus is using his thumb to softly caress his skin, trying to keep him as calm and relaxed as he possibly can. He knows that Alec's mind must be in a frenzy right now, and he wants to prevent him from panicking more than he probably already is. He imagines that the reason Alec hasn't spoken, is because he is trying to hide his worry.

 

After a few more minutes, the medic walks in. She is actually a friend of Alec's, Aisha Sadiq. They became close a few years ago, when Alec got attacked by a demon and she tended to his wound. He would trust her with his life. She is wearing a white doctors coat, and black trousers. Her hijab is also black and a stethoscope hangs from her neck like a piece of jewellery. In her hands is a clipboard, presumably full of medical notes.

 

She gives a friendly smile to them both and walks to the end of the bed. "Okay Alec, I have the test results from your X-Ray and you have a pretty severe injury to the spinal cord. We believe that this injury is the reason for your paralysis." She explains.

 

Alec gasps quietly at the word. _Paralysis_. Magnus squeezes his hand lightly and starts to speak as calmly as he can. "So, Alexander is paralysed?"

 

She looks down to the ground and nods. "I'm afraid so."

 

Alec's eyes turn wide and he clears his throat. "Is... is it permanent?" He asks slowly, almost as if a part of him doesn't even want to know the answer. Aisha can hear the dread in his voice, so she moves closer to him.

 

"We aren't sure yet. For now, we are hoping it's temporary and that with plenty of physio therapy, you will be able to regain the feeling in your legs and eventually walk again." She tells him.

 

"How long will it be before he can come home?" Magnus asks her. He knows that Alec has probably already had enough of being in this room, even though he's only been awake for around 5 hours.

 

"We need to run a few more tests before he can be discharged, just in case there are any injuries we may have missed. Once that's done, you should be able to take him home." She says. "If everything goes smoothly and there are no complications, I'd say he can leave within the next few days."

 

This entire conversation is a blur for Alec. It's almost as if everything has an echo, and because of that, he can't make out what is being said. He keeps imagining the worst. That he is going to live the rest of his life unable to walk. What sort of a Leader will he be if he is like this? What sort of a Shadowhunter will he be if he is like this? If he is permanently paralysed, he might as well just be de-runed, and live his life as a mundane.

 

He keeps asking himself why Magnus is still sat beside him. Why hasn't he run out the door and abandoned him yet? This wonderful Warlock has brought him so many happy memories. Memories he will cherish forever. What has he given Magnus in return? Nine weeks of hell and a boyfriend who may never walk again. He deserves so much better than him. _Why hasn't he left?_

 

Alec is startled when he feels someone cup his cheek. He quickly calms down when he notices it is Magnus. "S- sorry what?" He asks, realising they must have asked him something beforehand.

 

"Aisha asked you if you're okay with starting with hydro-therapy, before moving onto physio-therapy." Magnus replies softly.

 

Alec looks at her and speaks. "Will that benefit me?"

 

"Well presuming this paralysis is only temporary, the hydro-therapy may help you find it easier to do the exercises than physio-therapy will. Over time, you will get stronger, and then we can transition you over to physio-therapy." She answers sincerely, with a smile.

 

"I'll try anything that will help me to walk again." The Nephilim replies. "Thanks Aisha." He adds in a kind tone.

 

"No problem, Alec. I'll try and get the tests done as soon as possible, so we can work on getting you fit to go home." She answers and with that, she turns and leaves.

 

As soon as the door shuts behind her, Magnus instantly wraps his arms around Alec and pulls him close, so that his is resting with his head on his chest. He knows that Alec has been trying to hold back his emotions whilst Aisha was in the room. Now that she is gone, he wants him to let go.

 

It takes a few seconds for him to feel his shirt go damp, letting him know that Alec is crying. Silent tears fall down Alec's cheeks like salty waterfalls. Magnus feels helpless in this moment, so he gently runs his fingers up and down Alec's back. He presses his lips into his black hair and mumbles comforting phrases, as Alec releases the tears he had been holding in.

 

"Shhh, it's going to be fine, Angel." He whispers as Alec buries his face further into the shirt Magnus is wearing. His hands are clenching the material, almost desperately.

 

"I'm here, Darling. Don't worry." He murmurs, whilst new tears escape the Nephilim’s eyes. He moves his hand from his back, up to his hair and runs through it with his fingers.

 

It takes a little while for Alec to calm down. He slowly lifts his head, so that he can see Magnus' face. Magnus' heart breaks for him. His eyes are red and puffy, and tears have stained his cheeks. He must have drained himself from crying, because his eyes are dropping from being so exhausted. You would think that after being asleep for nine weeks, you wouldn't be able to close your eyes again.

 

Magnus smiles softly at his boyfriend and cups his cheeks, before bringing him close and kissing his forehead, then his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his jaw and finally his lips.

 

"I know this is an extremely difficult situation for you and I can't pretend to know what it's like, but I'm here, Alexander. I'm staying, and we're going to get through this, together. You and me." Magnus tells him and thankfully, he manages to get a small smile from Alec.

 

"I love you so much." The Shadowhunter says in a single exhale and he falls into Magnus' arms. Magnus holds him once again, and moves so that he is lying beside Alec.

 

"I love you too, Alexander. Now you're exhausted so get some sleep, okay?" He says. He feels Alec nod his head against his torso and he chuckles. "Oh, and Sweetheart?"

 

Alec makes a humming noise, to make it known that he is listening.

 

"Promise me you're gonna wake back up." He whispers jokingly. Alec huffs out a small laugh and Magnus is certain that is probably rolling his eyes.

 

"I promise." He replies. His voice is slightly slurred, which means he is very close to falling asleep. Magnus kisses his hair one last time before he closes his own eyes and allows himself to drift off to sleep.

 

_We're gonna be okay_ , he thinks to himself. _We'll get through this together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit short, but I felt quite cruel leaving you all on that cliff hanger in the last chapter. Hopefully this makes up for it in some way.  
> Let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this turned out. I'll update as often as I can! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter - @MalecCuteness


End file.
